Broken Ángel
by ElenaL95
Summary: Todos tenemos algún secreto que guardar, algún dolor que sentir, alguna pena que sufrir, algún pasado que tratar de olvidar, algún demonio que tratar de esconder o matar. Alguien de quien escapar, algo que maldecir, alguien a quien llorar, algo con que sentir.


**INTRODUCCIÓN**

 **Todos tenemos algún secreto que guardar, algún dolor que sentir, alguna pena que sufrir, algún pasado que tratar de olvidar, algún demonio que tratar de esconder o matar. Alguien de quien escapar, algo que maldecir, alguien a quien llorar, algo con que sentir.**

 **Este es un creeros entre Dragon Ball, Naruto y Death Note, los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, Akira Toriyama, Tsugumi Oba y Takeshi Obata, excepto los Ocs**

Han pasado cinco años desde que Majin Boo fuese derrotado, la tierra se encontraba en absoluta paz y tranquilidad, los humanos no recordaban nada de lo sucedido, a excepción de los guerreros z.

Era una mañana típica en Brooklyn, nueva york, no muy fresca y tampoco calurosa las personas iban siempre con prisa de un lado para otro, unos a sus respectivos trabajos, otros apresuraban su paso para no llegar tarde a sus labores matutinas, o para reunirse con sus viejas amistades en algún café o restaurant.

En una pequeña y modesta casa ubicada en uno de los suburbios muy poco relevantes para la clase alta, se escuchaba un molesto sonido

La alarma que de nueva cuenta osaba interrumpir su sueño, fue incrementando su intensidad conforme tomaba conciencia de habitar este mundo, poco a poco, su estado de relajación iba desapareciendo dejando en su lugar una pesadez poco satisfactoria que le impedía incluso alcanzar el endemoniado aparato, y apagarlo no quería levantarse.

— Hmph — lanzo un gemido de molestia.

Sus parpados comenzaron a moverse lentamente, poco a poco abrió los ojos, mostrando unos orbes verdes hermosos, cuya mirada ocultaba muchas cosas, entre ellas un pasado doloroso.

— ¡Agh!... ¿Por qué siempre me despiertas en la mejor parte?— mascullo con molestia la joven castaña

Estiro su brazo con algo de pereza, en dirección del tan odiado aparato, con intención de apagarlo, al hacerlo pudo divisar aquello que ya sabía: eran las 8:30. Hora de levantarse y comenzar un día más de su miserable existencia.

Se levantó de la cama con pesadez echando maldiciones, caminando en dirección al cuarto de baño, en cuanto entro se desnudó rápidamente dispuesta a entrar en la ducha, abre la llave del agua, espero unos segundos a que la temperatura del agua se regulara, para después darse cuenta que no había agua caliente, resignada se introdujo debajo del chorro dejando que el agua fría fuese despertando su cuerpo por completo.

Cuando estuvo lista, envolvió su cuerpo con una toalla blanca, salió a la habitación para poder vestirse, camino hacia el armario, tomo lo primero que vio (una camiseta de algodón manga corta color negro con el logo de los Stones, camiseta de manga larga a cuadros vino y pantalones negros ligeramente holgados) se vistió y se puso unos vans, tomo un cepillo para desenredar su caótica maraña, mientras pensaba en como lo llevaría, instintivamente puso su mirada en el reloj, las siete y cuarto, al ver la hora tomo su mochila salió de su habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí, camino por el angosto pasillo y bajo las escaleras.

Al bajar las escaleras pudo ver a su familia reunida en la mesa desayunando

— Buenos días Joy — Saludo una mujer hermosa de cabello castaño, piel ligeramente bronceada y ojos marrones, rodeada por un aura de sofisticación y elegancia, su nombre era Katherine Elisabeth Pierce.

— Lo mismo digo madre —Contesto la castaña, devolviéndole el saludo a su madre a su manera.

— Qué bueno que ya te hayas levantado, justo a tiempo para el desayuno — Agrego su madre

— Gracias mamá — Contesto la joven de aspecto lúgubre. Joanne Elizabeth Housen, es una joven de trece años, cabello castaño, algo largo y ligeramente rizado, piel ligeramente bronceada y ojos verdes, posee una frente un poco amplia usualmente oculta tras su flequillo, una nariz ligeramente alargada y fina, labios ligeramente gruesos , su altura es de un metro sesenta y pesa alrededor de cincuenta y nueve kilogramos,

— Luces terrible Joy, tal parece que no hubieras dormido bien a noche— Dijo el muchacho de pronto, ella simplemente se dedicó a ignorarlo y se llevó una porción de comida a mi boca , Alan James Housen, o mejor conocido como Jim, era un joven de veintiún años, de estatura promedio, peso promedio, cabello castaño, ni muy corto ni muy largo, piel blanca, y ojos marrones, poseía una frente un tanto amplia, nariz larga y afilada, espolvoreada con unas graciosas pecas, su vestimenta tenía un estilo casual pero elegante.

— ¿Qué pasa Joy? — Pregunto con tono preocupado

— No te preocupes, simplemente no eh dormido bien a noche eso es todo — Contesto con simpleza

— últimamente no has estado durmiendo bien, ¿hay algo que te esté preocupando? — Cuestiono su progenitora

— No tienen nada de qué preocuparse — Conteste en tono serio con una pequeña sonrisa, tratando de no exteriorizar sus emociones o pensamientos

— Bueno, será mejor que me vaya, antes de que sea tarde — Sin más abandono el comedor, tomo sus llaves y las metió en su mochila

— Espera, yo te llevo — Dijo Jim, para después levantarse de su lugar y caminar hacia la puerta seguido de la menor de los Housen Pierce

— Vallan con cuidado, pórtense bien, no se metan en problemas, y no lastimen a nadie, si los castigan no les diré la gran noticia que les tengo — Decía la señora de la casa a sus dos hijos, antes de abandonar la casa.

En cuanto salieron, el joven saco las llaves de su auto, un precioso camaro negro con franjas plateadas, desactivo la alarma del vehículo para posteriormente abrir la puerta e introducirse en su interior, quito el seguro de la puerta del lado del copiloto para que su hermana subiera, y así lo hizo, una vez que ambos estaban en el flamante automóvil, el apuesto muchacho arranco el auto dirigiéndose a la escuela de su hermana.

Eran a mediados de septiembre. Las clases estaban a punto de comenzar en el Wilkerson Heights school, una de las escuelas más prestigiosas de nueva york, como cualquier otra escuela, se encontraban los mismos grupos, los populares, los nerds, las porristas, etc. A pesar de ser tan distinguido, los adolescentes se dejaban llevar por estas características que se ven en las películas, el dinero y el prestigio era un factor predominante, pues bien, los que encabezaban las listas de popularidad eran los entraban los que tenían dinero, prestigio, atractivo y egocentrismo, pues algunos de estos alumnos eran hijos de empresarios exitosos, doctores, entre otras profesiones de gran renombre. En palabras más simples, eran los típicos chicos ricos que se la pasaban presumiendo los millones que sus padres tenían en los bancos.

Los estudiantes que pertenecían a semestres más avanzados, se limitaban a reunirse con sus grupos consolidados de amigos, para ponerse al corriente.

Nuestra protagonista al fin llegaba al instituto en el auto de uno de sus hermanos mayores veinte minutos antes de que comenzaran las clases

— Listo Joy, ya hemos llegado — Dijo amablemente

— Gracias Jim — Fue lo único que dije a modo de respuesta en tono serio

— ¿Ansiosa por regresar a clases? — Pregunto el castaño en un intento de dialogar con Joy

— Honestamente, me da lo mismo, pero aprecio tu interés — Conteste en tono serio dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa

— Intenta no meterte en problemas ¿sí? — Dijo el en tono burlón

— No prometo nada Jim— Dicho esto tomo su mochila, abrí la puerta y salí del coche, me arregló un poco la ropa, y camine directo al interior del edificio.

Caminaba por los pasillos de aquella institución, ignorando las miradas y los murmullos de las personas que se habían percatado de su presencia, comentarios despectivos y burlescos se escuchaban cada vez que caminaba por los pasillos, ella solo se dedicaba a ignóralos.

Dirigió sus pasos en dirección a su casillero, dispuesta a sacar algunas cosas que pudiera necesitar para la asignatura correspondiente, no paso mucho tiempo antes de que una persona se acercara a donde ella estaba.

La joven de aspecto gótico fue sorprendida por una palmada en su hombro, seguido de un sonoro saludo, la castaña volteo inmediatamente sobresaltada, encontrándose con la sonriente cara de su mejor amigo.

— Ollie — Saludo la castaña de vuelta, tratando de mirarlo de la mejor manera posible, ellos podían ser amigos desde la infancia, pero con sorpresas como esas, tenía ganas de partirle la cara

Oliver Scott o Ollie como lo llamaba Joy, era un muchacho de estatura promedio, peso promedio, de cabello castaño claro, piel nívea, con rasgos ligeramente marcados para sus quince años, poseedor de unos lindos ojos marrones, un joven bastante atractivo, sin embargo, ella lo veía como un hermano y viceversa.

— Lo siento Joy, no quería asustarte — Dijo el castaño a manera de disculpa, ella simplemente suspiro con resignación. Ambos comenzaron a caminar en dirección al salón de clases.

Al entrar al aula, cada uno se dirigió a su respectivo lugar, ambos eran vecinos de banca, por lo que no era de extrañar que solieran tener conversaciones el uno con el otro

— Oye, tengo el nuevo disco de Guns N Roses — Dijo el joven castaño, captando la atención de su amiga, la cual estaba un tanto sorprendida

— ¿Lo dices en serio? — Contesto ella un poco incrédula, como simple respuesta el saco su reproductor musical, selecciono el icono del álbum, para luego extendérselo a la muchacha

Ella simplemente tomo su reproductor de música, y comenzó a leer los títulos del álbum, dibujando una sonrisa de medio lado mientras mantenía sus ojos en la pantalla, ella levanto la vista y lo miro

— Ya las escuche todas — Contesto la joven castaña, para después devolverle el aparato a su amigo, el simplemente sonrió ante aquel hecho.

El sonido del timbre indicaba que las clases iban a continuar

El resto de sus compañeros comenzaron a entrar, antes de que el profesor llegara, como era de esperarse, el señor Richard Thomson, profesor de cálculo, en cuanto llego, coloco sus cosas en el escritorio, tomo lista, y comenzó a retomar el tema de la clase anterior

La joven de apariencia gótica, apuntaba lo que el profesor había escrito en la pizarra, el profesor paso de anotar a dictar, la muchacha apuntaba lo que el dictaba, una vez que término, se dispuso a trazan unas líneas en su cuaderno, pero no eran cosas relacionadas con calculo o física, más bien eran garabatos y dibujos. Eran dibujos de sus héroes de ficción favoritos, en ocasiones le ha pasado por la cabeza, la idea de tener aventuras como las que veía en sus libros, series, manga/animes, comics o películas que tanto le gustaban.

Al ver a su profesor aproximarse, de inmediato le da la vuelta a la página, justo donde tenía escritos los problemas que había anotado en el pizarrón. Para su fortuna, su profesor la pasa de largo, y no nota lo que hizo

Las clases posteriores, fueron más o menos iguales, hasta la hora de la salida, en cuanto sonó la campana, los alumnos salieron disparados del aula, caminando a paso veloz, en dirección a la salida. Joy y Oliver fueron los últimos en salir del salón.

A medio pasillo pudieron darse cuenta que una joven se acercaba hacia donde estaban ellos y le daba un beso fugaz en los labios a Oliver, Jessica Ricci era una chica bastante bonita, estatura promedio, peso promedio, piel nívea, su cabello es rubio y lacio, le llegaba hasta los hombros, y ojos azules, llevaba un top palabra de honor con escote de corazón rosa cereza, un saco rosa suave, shorts de mezclilla color blanco y sandalias de tacón alto con multi-tiras color salmón, ella llevaba dos años saliendo con Oliver.

Claro está que solo quiere a Oliver pero a ellas la odiaba, en frente de Oliver era un amor de mujer, pero cuando él no estaba, podía ser una perra, cuando empezaron a salir era una persona muy agradable, y se llevaba bien con ambas, pero al ver el nivel de confianza que existe entre Oliver y Joy, se sintió insegura y empezó a verla como una potencial amenaza y a Jessica no le gusta la competencia, eso ocasiono muchos problemas.

— Ollie cariño, tenemos que irnos, recuerda que prometiste ir de compras conmigo y después veríamos una película, entre otras cosas — Dijo ella en un tono pasivo/agresivo, el simplemente se encogió de hombros, y no tuvo de otra más que ceder ante los caprichos de su novia

— Claro Jess, lo que tú digas, luego nos vemos chicas — Contesto el a modo de respuesta, para después caminar con la loba disfrazada de oveja a la salida, Joy y Kim no hicieron más que negar con la cabeza, se quedaron platicando un buen rato, bueno, hasta que la madre de Kim llego en su porche, Kim se despidió de mí y luego subió al auto dejándola sola.

Sin más se dispuso a irse caminando, pues la moto que era herencia de su padre, había estado fallando.

Sin más, abrió su mochila, metió la mano en una de las bolsas saco un reproductor de música, me coloque los audífonos en los oídos, para después encender el aparato, y comenzar a caminar rumbo a la escuela, a medio camino, vio como un taxi estaba pasando por allí, sin dudarlo le hizo la parada, una vez que se detuvo, abrió la puerta del taxi, se subió en el asiento del copiloto, para después indicarle al chofer hacia donde debía ir, este sin arranco el vehículo en dirección a la casa de la castaña .

En medio del trayecto, empezó a hablar de su vida y a preguntarle cosas a la oji-verde, parecía buen sujeto, pero demasiado entrometido, su nombre era Robert Jackson, un hombre de cincuenta y seis años, era de piel morena obscura, y ojos marrones oscuros casi negros, no parecía tener algún problema con la forma de vestir de la muchacha, era un hombre simple y noble, que si bien no cumplió sus sueños y las expectativas de sus padres, era feliz con su vida.

El taxista comenzó a adentrarse en una zona de la ciudad no muy agradable, era un suburbio rural de muy mala pinta, las calles estaban sucias, con grafiti en paredes, muebles tirados en la acera, gatos mugrientos caminando por las calles como si fueran dueños del territorio, y personas buscando comida en la basura, tiradas en la acera posiblemente ebrios, tal vez drogados o ambos.

— Es aquí — señalo una casa en específico

El señor Robert se estaciono a fuera de una modesta casa de dos plantas color verde menta la cual tenía algunos grafitis en las paredes, la puerta y el marco de las ventanas eran de color blanco.

Después de desabrocharse el cinturón, metió la mano en su mochila, saco la cartera, tomo la cantidad justa de dinero y le pago al señor Robert, luego de que el señor le diera el cambio, guardo su cartera y bajo del taxi, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, para después dirigir sus pasos hacia la entrada de su casa, saco sus llaves, introdujo la llave correspondiente, abriendo la puerta y entrando en el recinto, cerrando la puerta.

Al ver a su madre en casa a esas horas, se le hizo un poco extraño

— Volviste a casa temprano — Comento ella en tono serio, para romper el hielo y saber que pasaba

— Claro que no, nunca me fui de casa — Respondió su progenitora un, a lo cual la más joven de esa casa le pareció aún más extraño, ella no era de esas personas que dejaban botado el trabajo para descansar.

— Bueno, no importa, ve a lavarte las manos, y siéntate a la mesa — Dijo la matriarca, a lo cual ella obedeció, subió a su habitación, dejo sus cosas en su cama, para después dirigirse al cuarto de baño y lavarse las manos, cuando termino, se apresuró a salir del cuarto y bajar para comer en familia

Esta vez su madre se había lucido con la comida, tomo asiento, justo al lado del lugar que solía ocupar su padre, no pudo evitar sentir algo de tristeza al recordar ese hecho

Todo transcurría de forma normal, todos los que ocupaban aquella mesa, comían los alimentos que se encontraban servidos en sus platos, en total silencio, solo se escuchaba el sonido de los cubiertos contra los platos.

— Tengo algo que contarles — Comento la jefa de la casa, a lo cual todos dejaron de lado la comida, para poner atención a lo que su madre les iba a decir

— Verán, desde hace unas semanas, la empresa ha tenido problemas financieros y han tenido que hacer recorte de personal — Comenzó diciendo la castaña, aquello no podría ser nada bueno — Yo soy una de las personas a las que han despedido

— ¿Qué? — exclamo la castaña

— Eso es terrible — Comento el castaño, un tanto preocupado por la premisa que acababan de escuchar

— No se preocupen, afortunadamente recibí una oferta de trabajo en otra empresa y probablemente empezare a trabajar en unas semanas, eso sí me va bien en la entrevista— Comento ella, tratando de tranquilizar a sus hijos

— Esas son buenas noticias — Comento Jim, el cual parecía estar contento por su madre, la más joven de esa casa no parecía estar contenta

— Pero eso no es todo ¿cierto? — más que pregunta fue una afirmación, por la expresión de su madre sabía que había algo más, algo que quizá no les gustaría, su madre era una persona muy fácil de leer

— Así es, verán es una empresa extranjera de gran renombre, ubicada en Tokio, Japón — comento ella — así que para que pueda trabajar con ellos…. Tendremos que mudarnos a Japón

— El día que nos mudamos a Nueva York, tú y papa prometieron que nos quedaríamos aquí permanentemente — Protesto el mayor

— Lo se cariño, pero las circunstancias han cambiado desde ese entonces, no hay otra opción — Contesto ella un tanto apenada — Sé que es duro mudarse, sobre todo porque todos estos años que hemos vivido aquí han sido maravillosos, pero esta es una gran oportunidad laboral y de paso conoceremos Japón

— Pero no quiero mudarme, casi toda mi vida está aquí, amo esta casa y pasar tiempo con mis amigos — Protesto el mayor

— Yo tampoco quiero mudare, si nos vamos ya no poder ir a casa de mi nana Betty, pasar tiempo con Kim y Olly, ni visitar a papa los fines de semana

— Lo sé Joy, y lo lamento, pero seguirán en contacto, podrán conocer nuevas amistades y su padre estará siempre con nosotros no importa a donde vallamos — Contesto la matriarca, se le partía el corazón ver a sus hijos tan confundidos y afligidos, pero ya había tomado una decisión y debía mantenerse firme, tal y como lo haría su esposo, en paz descanse

— Además ya hice las reservaciones, y arregle los trámites para la nueva casa, ya no hay marcha atrás —

Dicho esto, la joven se retiró de la mesa, dirigió sus pasos hacia las escaleras con intención de ir a su habitación, en cuanto llego, cerró la puerta de un portazo, camino hacia la cama, para después arrojarse en ella, hundió su rostro en la almohada para ahogar sus gritos de ira y frustración

Dos semanas después, ya estaban en un avión rumbo a Inglaterra, ella estaba nerviosa, y asustada, después de la muerte de su padre había desarrollado un miedo infernal a los aviones, y claro que las películas de ese tipo no ayudaban mucho. Su respiración se encontraba agitada, y sentía como si su corazón fuese a salir de su pecho. No podía soportar estar dentro de aquel avión, aun así intentaba tranquilizarse, pudo sentir que su hermano tomo su mano derecha, tratando de reconfortarla

— Relájate Joy, estaremos bien — Le dijo Jim, dedicándole una sonrisa — Llegaremos en unas horas

Eran las 19:30 pm cuando por fin llegaron al aeropuerto internacional de Narita, de Tokio, Japón, el piloto comenzaba a avisar que ya iban a aterrizar sobre el aeropuerto, en eso el avión comenzaba a aterrizar, Joy sentía como botaba y se golpeaba contra el asiento, con los ojos bastante abiertos miraba como su flequillo se movía descontrolad amente junto con su largo cabello, al sentir que el avión freno suspiro de alivio, se quitó el cinturón y se levantó agarrando su mochila, esperaron que alguien les diera el paso, por suerte alguien les cedió el paso y pudieron salir del avión.

Después de recoger sus pertenencias, dirigieron sus pasos hacia la salida del aeropuerto, una vez a fuera, decidieron tomar un taxi, para que los llevara a su nuevo hogar.

Madre e hijo quedaron hechizados por el encanto de Japón, con grandes edificaciones modernas y antiguas, mientras que la joven de trece años observaba la ciudad a través de la ventana sin mucho entusiasmo, la ciudad a pesar de ser hermosa y nueva, para ella solo era solo una simple ciudad llena de japoneses, haciendo cosas de japoneses, prefirió darle más importancia al contenido de su reproductor de música.

El auto se detuvo en una modesta casa, ubicada en una zona muy poco relevante para la clase privilegiada, el lugar contaba con todas las comodidades, tres recamaras y un solo baño, Joy amaba a su madre y a su hermano, pero no quería tener que compartir el baño con ellos.

— ¿Sucede algo Joy? — Pregunto su progenitora, al percatarse de las reacciones de su hija, ella negó con la cabeza

— Bueno, ha sido un largo viaje, preparare algo para cenar y luego nos iremos a dormir — Comento la castaña, dirigiéndose a la cocina, tomo lo necesario para hacer la cena y prosiguió a prepararla

Cuando la comida estuvo lista, se sentaron en la mesa y prosiguieron a cenar en total silencio, desde que les anuncio que se mudarían, la joven de aspecto lúgubre, había decidido no dirigirle la palabra a su madre.

Después de cenar, el primogénito se puso a jugar con una consola portátil, la más joven de la familia saco un libro de su mochila y prosiguió a leerlo, mientras escuchaba algo de música de su iPod, haciendo de su lectura más emocionante. En cuanto terminaron, se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones a descansar.

Continuara…


End file.
